The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal in a wireless access system which uses a frequency of a white space. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal which can flexibly select a base station according to communication quality and a load status of the base station to connect to even in a system in particular which does not include a handover function.